


It’s an espresso (two more shots or espresso) kind of love

by Coconut7up



Series: It’s a Buddie kind of love [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Relationship seen from outside outside, Romance, Romantic Fluff, at this point this isn’t even Buddie centric, no beta we die like women, they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut7up/pseuds/Coconut7up
Summary: When Jason accepted this job he never expected one Cindy Stonewall who does care about the sexy firefighters and isn’t scared to say it. If he knew...god, if he knew, he would have never accepted that damn job.Or, in which Evan Buckley befriends a barista, pines over his bestfriend and makes his love life everyone’s problem. Guess who has to suffer? The coworker.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: It’s a Buddie kind of love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	It’s an espresso (two more shots or espresso) kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hey! Hey!
> 
> Is this my way of apologizing for disappearing for so long? ...maybe...
> 
> This is also my way of coming back into this fandom, I missed you guys :( 
> 
> This is really a simple, outsider pov. Some kind of way to ease you into this series of short stories that all depicts the same event. Stay tuned for Buck’s and Eddie’s chapter because they are coming! Definitely.
> 
> Have fun!

Jason takes the job because it pays well and no other reasons. He doesn’t care about the sexy firefighters, he doesn’t care about their muscles and tight shirts, he doesn’t care about the big firetrucks and he definitely doesn’t care about the gossip.

You see, working near the 118 is never the calmest. They are rowdy, facts, and Jason likes calm. Thankfully, they never seem to bring their loudness in the coffee shop and whenever he has to take an order from them it always goes quickly and without any mishap. They don’t have a conversation beyond the usual: “Hi, how can I help you today.”, and that’s great, perfect even. He’s good without small talk.

The problem though, isn’t the 118 directly. No. But they are the source of it, or more like one firefighter in particular is.

When Jason accepted this job he never expected one Cindy Stonewall who does care about the sexy firefighters and isn’t scared to say it. If he knew...god, if he knew, he would have never accepted that damn job.

Never.

.

**It’s an espresso (two more shots of espresso) kind of love.**

.

Jason doesn’t know who’s the more mortified, Cindy who’d just gone on her daily, thirsty rant about the blond firefighter with the ridiculously ripped body or said man who had heard too much.

The way Cindy’s eyes are empty of any light, as if she isn’t here anymore and she moves like a robot, movements she has done over and over, he is inclined to say that she’s the one who’s dying inside quicker. But the firefighter is obviously flustered and looking anywhere but her.

Jason’s case of second hand embarrassment is very strong as well and he truly would like to erase everything that has been going down for the past fifty five minutes. To be fair he did warn Cindy but she didn’t listen and now there they are.

The firefighter takes his drink, disgustingly sweet, and leaves.

A good thing that comes out of this whole situation is that he leaves without his change— a ridiculous amount— and Jason is definitely getting that as tips.

Cindy and Buckley owe him at least that—the former for all the rants he had to hear and the latter because he is the subject of those insufferable rants.

Jason goes home 6 dollars richer that night and he thinks that after today, it’s officially the end of the rants.

Life is good.

.

Except it’s not the end of the rants. No. The thirsty rants more explicit than thirst tweets become complains and Jason doesn’t understand why he has to listen to them. He’s a barista not a therapist. He should have accepted the job at the shady store down his street instead, the death threats and the frequent stealing were better than that. Honestly.

They become complaints because, turns out ‘Buck’ is the furthest thing from the suave and mysterious imageCindy had depicted. He was a complete goofball, a little bit of a dork, an adorable golden retriever who is so gone for his best friend it pains Jason. Full on physical pain.

Jason knows all of that because: one, he too works at the coffee shop and hears him whine and ramble about Eddie—don’t ask Jason to identify that Eddie-man, he wouldn’t be able to—, and two, Cindy.

Jason likes Cindy, as far as he can like someone he only sees on days he works but, damn, does she like to talk. Complaining about Buck’s obviously requited love is her favorite activity.

“So I told him, of course he loves you too, have you seen the way he looks at you? And you know what the bastard answered?”, she’s saying while cleaning the coffee machine, moving vehemently in every directions.

Jason knows what the bastard—also known as Cindy’s favorite firefighter—answered. He knows because he was there when it happened, he even talked with them. Why is she telling him things he already know? A mystery.

“He said and I quote: _“how do you know that?”_! How do you— How do I know that! Can you believe he asked me how did I know that?! Like? Is he for real? It’s so obvious even the customers know! Even Mrs. Petterson and she’s _blind_! Like full on _blind_! I hate him.”

She doesn’t.

He doesn’t tell her that. Cindy is shorter than him but she could kill him. They have knives in there.

.

It’s Thursday afternoon and Jason is the only one working today. There’s almost no one inside save for Mrs. Petterson and it’s very calm. He likes that.

“Hello?”

There’s a man standing at the counter, he’s taller than Jason, has brown hair, a Colgate smile—albeit small—and he’s wearing the firefighter uniform. He is one of them. Dear Lord.

“Hi! How can I help you today?”, Jason doesn’t bother smiling, he is very tired and only wants to go home in an hour.

“Can I get a double espresso please? Add two shots of espresso to it too.”

Jason cringes because that’s just...no.

“Ah, and add another one, no shots this time.”

“Rough shift?”, he asks as he takes the money handed to him.

“You don’t even know.”

Jason hands him his drink and watches him add three spoons of sugar to one and milk and cringes again. He knows that nasty sugary order. He, just like everyone else who had the occasion of watching Evan Buckley meticulously prepare his cocktail of sweet death, hates it. When the guy leaves with his caffeine bombs, Jason catches a glimpse of his name written on his back. Diaz. As in Eddie Diaz. And he just know that if he dares mention it to Cindy, he’s never gonna hear the end of it.

Jason has to be a little bit of a masochist because not only he calls Cindy to tell her the moment he finishes his shift, but he stays on the phone with her for almost two hours and listens to her complaints.

Maybe Buck isn’t the only one who’s hopelessly in love with his coworker.

That’s kinda sad.

.

Cindy gives Buck the best pep-talk she can muster without resorting to violence. Cindy thinks she can fool people but Jason knows she’s the furthest thing from pacifist. She’s all fist and not the kinky kind. He knows because she hit him once or twice, jokingly, and _ouch_ , for such a tiny woman, she knows how to punch.

He would have preferred her to hit _on_ him.

Anyway, she gives Buck the best pep-talk even though she totally invented a saying that made no sense whatsoever and when he leaves she’s confident that he will take her advice, that he will shoot his shot...that Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley is going to shoot his fucking shot and finally put them all out of their misery by asking Eddie Diaz out.

Jason knows better but keeps his mouth shut. He refuses to get hit again for doubting her.

...If she wants to hit on him though...

.

In the end Jason is right. He is not surprise and really, Cindy shouldn’t be neither.

Cindy is a dramatic person.

“He didn’t tell him Jason! I told him to shoot his shot and he didn’t!”

“I know.”

“And he dared come back in my shop—”

“—it’s not your shop—”

“—and tell me to _my_ face that he didn’t tell him!”

“How dare he.”, Jason deadpans, sipping his hot cocoa. The young man might be kind of dead inside but he has great taste alright, he’s not at all into this edgy ‘one espresso, add two shots of espresso’ depressed shit.

“ _How dare he_! Goddamned sexy firefighters who can’t tell the love of his life he loves him! I swear I’m gonna have to do something! Luckily, I got the number of this very nice lady who’s definitely gonna help me!”

And just like that, the fury that is Cindy leaves holding way too much cups of coffee in her tiny hand.

Hey, she’s a woman on a mission after all.

Jason does not want to see how that is going to play out.

.

Cindy comes back with the biggest grin he has ever seen and he knows he shouldn’t ask, for his own sake. Sometimes, Jason makes decision that aren’t really smart.

“What put you in such a good mood.”, he deadpans because that’s the only way he knows how to communicate. Jason does’t ask things, he states them.

Cindy’s grin get even wider and she tells him that he will see. Soon.

Jason suddenly remembers the mission she had just accomplish.

Jason wishes he hadn’t.

.

The next time Buck comes in, he is beaming. A different aura surrounds him and he isn’t alone. Right beside him, holding his hand, a smile on his face as well, Eddie. They are disgustingly cute together, all lovey-dovey stares and smitten laughs.

Cindy looks annoyed with their cheesy bullshit but Jason knows better. Deep down she’s happy and proud of herself. She’s the one who saved them from the stupidity and obliviousness _Buddie_ —as she calls them—shares.

And as they look at each-other again and again and again, losing themselves in the blossoming love they have, Jason understands.

Eddie and Buck? It’s an espresso, two shots of espresso kind of love. Strong.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say, no excuses whatsoever.
> 
> come yell at/with me on tumblr: @thisisnotcoleen
> 
> Do not mind the anime stuff <333 i’ll mov them to another blog.
> 
> Until then, lots of love!


End file.
